Most existing coagulation tests, both point-of-care (POC) and laboratory based, diagnose bleeding abnormalities, but provide insufficient information regarding the underlying cause of bleeding. Current management of bleeding patients often includes use of “Massive Transfusion Protocols” (MTP). This protocol-guided strategy manages all patients with a one-size fit all approach and without consideration of underlying etiologies of coagulopathy in each individual patient. Laboratory tests for factor levels or visco-elastic tests require time and skilled technical staff to execute.